Dot and the Bunny credits
Opening Credits * Yoram Gross Presents * "Dot and the Bunny" * Screenplay by: John Palmer * From the original story by: Yoram Gross * Original Music Composed & Arranged by: Bob Young * Director of Animation: Athol Henry * Film Editor: Christopher Plowright * Associate Producer: Sandra Gross * We are grateful to Retusa Pty. Limited * For giving us permission to use the poems by: A.B. (Banjo) Paterson · "Weary Will", "Benjamin Bandicoot", "Camouflage" * Character Voices (in alphabetical order): Drew Forsythe, Barbara Frawley, Ron Haddrick, Ann Haddy, Ross Higgins, Robyn Moore * Produced & Directed by: Yoram Gross Ending Credits * The Girl - Anna Quinn * Live Action Footage: Film Australia * Special acknowledgment to: John Shaw, A.C.S., Klaus Jaritz * Photographs: Douglas Baglin * Sound Editor: Tomas Pokorny * Mixed at: United Sound Pty. Ltd. * by: Peter Fenton * Recording Studios: Black Inc Recorders Pty. Ltd., Sound on Film Pty. Ltd. * Songs Recorded at: E.M.I. * Mixed by: Martin Benge * Songs ** "Weary Will" ** "Benjamin Bandicoot" ** "The Postman of the Bird" *** Lyrics by: A.B. (Banjo) Paterson *** From the collection entitled ** "The Animals Noah Forgot" *** Copyright reserved Retusa Pty. Limited *** Music by: Bob Young * Songs ** "The Kangaroo That Never Grew" ** "Termites" ** "Roaming Free" ** "The Crocodile Song" *** Music by: Bob Young *** Lyrics by: John Palmer *** Sung by: Barbara Frawley, Ross Higgins, Robyn Moore * Storyboard & Character Design: Athol Henry, Andrew Szemenyei * Layouts: John Burge, Laurie Sharpe * Backgrounds: Amber Ellis, Zbigniew Dromireck, Gennady Koslov · Kolorkraft Laboratory * Assistant Art Department: Narelle Hopley, Jan Carruthers, James Willing * Assistant Editor: Angela Zivkovic * Soundtrack Reader: Peter Jennings * Animators: Ty Bosco, John Burge, Ariel Ferrari, Murray Griffin, Nicholas Harding, Eva Helischer, Athol Henry, Lianne Hughes, Victor Johnson, Cynthia Leech, Chris Minos, Pere Van Reyk, Laurie Sharpe, Eva Szabo, Szabolcs Szabo, Andrew Szemenyei * In-betweeners: Eva Helischer, Wayne Kelly, Robert Malherbe, Dariusz Polkowski, Vicki Robinson, Philip Scarrold, Paul Stibal, Bela Szeman * Painters & Tracers: Mimi Intal · Animation Aids · Carolyn Cheesman, Tanya Hooper, Narelle Hopley, Babette Latooy, Belinda Russell, Julie Wignell, Li Yang * Production Manager: Jeanette Toms * Animation Camera: Jenny Ochse, Graham Sharpe * Assistant Cameraman: Andrew Quinn * Laboratory: Colorfilm Pty. Limited * Colour Grading: Arthur Cambridge * Negative Matching: Miriam Cortes * Titles: Optical & Graphic * Co-ordinator: Meg Rowed * Production Secretary: Trish O'Neill * Chartered Accountants: Peat, Marwick, Mitchell & Co. * Production Accountant: Penny Lang * Publicity: Helena Wakefield · International Media Marketing Pty. Ltd. * Produced in association with Dot & the Rabbit Pty. Ltd. and the Australian Film Commission * Unauthorised, duplication, distribution or exhibition of this film shall be in breach of Copyright Law. * © Yoram Gross Film Studios Pty. Ltd. MCMLXXXIII · All rights reserved Category:Yoram Gross Films Category:CBS/Fox Video Category:Playhouse Video Category:20th Century Fox Home Entertainment Category:Fox Video Category:Magna Pacific Category:Satori Category:Umbrella Entertainment Category:Video Classics Category:Vintage Home Entertainment Category:End Credits Category:The Australian Film Commission Category:Movie credits